


‘Welcome To The Family’-Hug™

by cr5nus4turn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, i just wanted to write something cute and short ok, johnjae as dads, mark introduces his bf, this really isnt much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr5nus4turn/pseuds/cr5nus4turn
Summary: thank u jess





	‘Welcome To The Family’-Hug™

**Author's Note:**

> thank u jess

The front door opened more slowly than usual after the clicking noise of keys turning to open the lock. Jaehyun lifted up the long arm that was wrapped around his upper body only to get a sleepy groan from his overworked, tall and handsome boyfriend. 

“Dad, I’m home!” Mark shouted after taking off his shoes while someone was walking upstairs to the boy’s room and Jaehyun finally escaped his lover’s tight grip. “Markie, how was school?” Jaehyun asked his son, giving him a slight pat on the back, then resting his hand on the boy’s shoulder. 

Mark ran a hand through his recently bleached hair and shrugged. “Well, nothing special, had a physics exam today and I think I’ve done well.” the son replied, already setting a foot onto the staircase. “What’s the matter? Why are you rushing to go to your room? Hiding something?” the dad chuckled and crossed arms in front of his chest. “Nah, my english teacher just decided to give us a ton of homework, plus i’ve got something to do this evening.” Mark replied and a second later he was already out of sight. 

Jaehyun let out a soft sigh and picked up Johnny in the living room so he wouldn’t have to cook dinner all alone.

 

“Mark, Dinner’s ready!” Johnny called from downstairs and waited for his son to come down while Jaehyun placed everything on the table in the dining room. “Give me a second, I’ll be down in a minute!” Mark answered, followed by a hushed whisper that couldn’t be heard downstairs. 

 

Just as promised, Mark joined his dads and so did Donghyuck. 

 

A weird silence settled down in the room but Mark decided to break it by clearing his throat. “So, uhh, Dad and dad, this is Donghyuck, my boyfriend.” Mark introduced the slightly tanned, silver haired boy to his parents. Johnny’s eyes immediately focused on their intertwined hands and Jaehyun couldn’t help but smile. 

 

“How long?” Johnny asked after Mark and his boyfriend finally sat down at the table. “Half a year” the silver haired answered with a slight korean accent and a big smile on his face. “Yeah, it’s been half a year already, I’ve known him for a whole year though. He moved here and since I was the only other korean guy this year he immediately got close to me.” Mark explained and fiddled around with Donghyuck’s pinky underneath the table. 

A few questions followed, like where exactly from Korea his boyfriend came from, what his interests were, what their first date was and why the hell Johnny hasn’t figured out that their son was in a relationship and the conversation ended with a warm ‘Welcome To The Family’-Hug™. 


End file.
